When all hope is lost cloudxOc one shot
by finalfantasybabe17
Summary: When Cloud fights Kadaj, the love of his life,Trixi, is torn between the two. What happens when the two other remnants find Trixi and Cloud together? Sumarry sux but i like it.


his eyes were an ocean of blue and green swirled together, entangling themselves to a whirlpool of tears. raindrops hit his porcelain skin and his arm began to burn. he tilted his face towards the sky. the clouds were a pearl white mixed with blue, greens, and pinks. all he could hear were the screams of his friend. he turned his head in her direction. he saw her slumped on the roof of the building, where just moments before he and kadaj had fought. her short black hair was matted to her face. she stared at him with the same briliant blue green mako eyes. her gaze caught him and strangled his senses. she crawled over to Kadaj and held him in her arms. "kadaj?" her voice was hoarse and choked by the oncoming tears. "Trixi.....I'm going to see Mother....." he stared at the sky and Cloud knew what he meant. He was dying and he was leaving Trixi. The same way Zack and Aerith had left him. Cloud nealt down on the other side of Kadaj waiting for the inevitable. Kadaj raised his arm to the sky and he began to fade in a series of materia raindrops. "Kadaj! Don't you dare leave me! I hate you! I hate you!" She then slapped Kadaj across the face. Cloud stared at her as she broke down and hugged Kadaj to her pale frame of a body. She realeased him and looked down. Her face tear stained and her eyes rimmed with red. The red mixed with her tears and seaped down to her tank to stain it. "Cloud....Take care of her for me......She's the most precious thing to me.....Even more than Mother was....." And then he faded to nothing. Trixi screamed out to the sky. "I hate you Mother!!! It's all your fault you took him away from me!!!" Cloud stared at her and realized he loved her. As much as she may hate him for Kadaj and Sephiroth he was ready for the results. He pulled her into a tight hug and rubbed her back to calm her down. She cried into his shirt for a while. "Trixi, I love you....I know what you felt for Kadaj but I love you!" "Big brother!" He turned his head to see Yazoo and Loz standing to the farside of the building. Yazoo had his gun raised and pointed at him. Trixi stood up and held her arms out in front of Cloud. BANG! Yazoo's gun went off just in time for him and Loz to charge as the bullet hit Trixi in the side. She flew over the nealing Cloud and lay sprawled on the roof. Seeing her like that made Cloud pick up his sword and charge at them. He raised his sword and brought it down on Loz and Yazoo. A large explosion erupted which caused Cloud to fall from the building and Cid's airship to catch him. Cloud woke up to see the ceiling of the cathedral. He looked around to see himself in the middle of a pond of lifestream water. The children from the forest jumped in and the water washed away their geostigma. As Cloud looked around the room he didn't see the raven haired girl. His heart sank to the bottom of the pond. 'She must have died in the explosion....' he thought to himself. as he turned his head to the door of the cathdral he saw Aerith and Zack leaning in the doorframe. His heart rang out in joy and then she stepped forward. She hugged Aerith and then Zack. And she just stood there smiling at Cloud. Tank unstained, jeans ripped at the knees as always, flip flops a mess, and her face clean of any impurities. 'so you did die kiddo....' he felt his chin drop to his chest. He couldn't beleive it. He poured his heart out to her and she died. As soon as this thought came a hand reached out to cup his chin. "You gave up on me that easily.....You should really pay attention more." Her voice rang out. He looked up at her. Her eyes bore into his, reflective twins in blue green. She smiled up at him and then hugged him with everything she could muster. He held her close and looked around. Everyone was cheering and having a good time but..."Zack, Aerith....." "They brought me here kiddo. They said you still needed me and my job wasn't finished. Kinda sucks being the undead for a third time." "You're alive!" he picked her up and swung her in the air. He pulled her back to a soft embrace. "So i guess that means we gotta get new bikes then?" All he could do was laugh. She was alive. "Cloud i do have to tell you....I love you too...." but their happiness was cut short by a few simple words, "Where's Mother?" 


End file.
